Robogog of the 10-sai
is the leader of the Matrintis Empire and was originally a human scientist who perfected a method of immortality through cybernetics. Though ostracized for his methods prior to converting himself into a cyborg, the Matrintians begged for his help when their city sank into the sea. Since then, Robogog believes all organic life, because of their emotions, have no purpose other than to to serve him and his machines by using fear. Though he uses Matroids to do his dirty work, Robogog is not above personally getting involved in fights if it benefits his need to gather data on an opponent. Story Robogog uses his creations to gather intel on the Goseigers while adding Buredo-RUN to his ranks to function as his trump card. After getting enough info on his enemies, Robogōg makes his move to finish them off by using Buredo-RUN as a sacrifice to seal the Tensouders and the Leon Cellular. However, the Leon Cellular is still functional as Gosei Knight ruins his scheme to kill the Gosei Angels easily. After enlarging he tries to use his self-destruct attack to wipe out the Goseigers and possibly all of Japan, but is stopped by Datas Hyper and Gosei Ground before being scrapped by Ultimate Gosei Great. However his head survives, taunting the Gosei Angels that he can easily rebuild himself with his Salvation Cell. However, Buredo-RUN destroys the item and Robogog realizes Buredo-RUN regained his memories with Metal Alice's help. Confirming his killer's true nature, Robogog's head is thrown into the air and obliterated by Buredo-RUN's missiles. His spirit later appears to Brajira, futilely trying to attack him before being cast away. Personality He is cruel, bloodthirsty, aggressive, heartless, and merciless, believing that humans should be his slaves and ruled through fear. He initially respected his attendant, Metal Alice of the Agent, but following her personal defeat, he loses that respect and dubs her a low-spec Matroid and installed a Punishment Bomb on her and seizes every opportunity to use it on her. His past experiences with humanity made him view all humans with contempt, even choosing to destroy himself along with the Goseigers after they reminded him of his past as a human. His belief of rule through fear, however leads to his downfall, as his constant abuse of Metal Alice leads to her plotting with Buredo-RUN against him. His mistreatment of his subordinates makes him different from the previous two villain leaders Mons Drake & Makuin, who at least fully respect their members, Buredoran aside. Arsenal His title comes from his 10 built-in abilities whose Japanese names include the mora string sai: * : A control panel he uses to create and improve Matroid designs as well as store and transfer data. * : A device installed on his subordinates to keep them in their place by administering a torturous shock or destroying them as well as being used for kamikaze attacks. * : His leg and shoulder armor that detaches and forms an impenetrable wall which blocks most any attack. * : A wrist mounted blaster. * : A missile barrage concealed in his armor. * : A large blade which extends from his arm * : a powerful blast of wind and electricity from the vents in his chest. * : A switch that would enable Robogog to be rebuilt with outside help. * : An all-out cannon attack that causes earthquakes and can only be used once. * : A self-destruct with enough explosive power to wipe out a continent. Notes *Height:212 cm (53 m:Giant) *Weight:278 kg (695 t:Giant) *He is named after RoboCop (ロボコップ, Robokoppu), with his animal motif being the shrimp. **Similarly, both him and the titular character was a former human whom currently becomes a cyborg. *Robogog's title "10-sai" (10（テン）サイ Tensai?) can be translated as "genius" (天才 tensai?) or "disaster" (天災 tensai?). Appearances * Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger vs. Uchuu Keiji Gavan: The Movie }} See Also Category:Tensou Sentai Goseiger Category:Sentai Villains Category:Machine Onslaught Empire Matrintis Category:Main Sentai Villains Category:Sentai Monsters with a Human Form Category:Sentai Arc Bosses Category:Masterminds Category:Traitors Category:Traitors in Super Sentai Category:Deceased Sentai Villains